Chemistry : Types of Questions
Go through the list of types of Questions & Check your level of Preparation for HSC Board . Solid State # Theory Questions ## General Properties of Solids ## Classification of Solids ## Bravais Lattices ## Packing in Solids ## Packing in Voids ## Electrical & Magnetic Properties of Solids # Numericals ## Packing in Solids ## Packing in Voids ## Predicting the Molecular Formula Solutions & Colligative Properties #Theory Questions ##General Properties of Solutions ##Ways of expressing Concentration ##Colligative Properties ##Osmotic Pressure relatedLaws ##Van't Hoff Factor #Numericals ##Based on Conentration ##Based on Colligative Properties ##Based on Van't Hoff Factor Chemical Thermodynamics #Theory Qustions ##Basic Definitions (state,system,path function , enthalpies etc.) ##Pressure-Volume Work ##Laws of Thermodynamics ##Hess Law , Born-Haber Cycle , etc, ##Spontaneity based on Entropy and Gibbs Free Energy #Numericals ##Pressure-Volume Work ##Laws of Thermodynamics ##Enthalpy and Hess Law ##Entropy and Gibbs Free Energy Electrochemistry # Theory Questions ## Conductance & Conductivity ## Kohlrausch's Law ## Electrolysis & Faraday's Laws of Electrolysis ## Types of Voltaic Cells ## Cell Potential & Nersnt Equation ## Corrosion # Numericals ## Molar Conductivity ## Kohlraush's Law ## Faraday's Laws of Electrolysis ## Cell Representation ## Cell Potential & Nersnt Equation Chemical Kinetics #Rate Law #Molcularity , Order of Reaction , Catalyst & Intermediates #Arrhenius Equation General Principles & Isolation of Metals #Methods of oncentration #Roasting & Calcination #Pyretallurgy , Hydrometallurgy , Electrometallurgy #Methods of Refining #Ellingham Diagram #Extraction of Zinc , Iron , Aluminium , Copper . p Block Elements #Periodic Trends #Physical Properties & Structures #Methods of Preparation #Chemical Properties #Uses d & f Block Elements #Periodic Trends & Typical Properties #Physical Properties & Structures #Methods of Preparation #Chemical Properties #Uses Coordination Compounds #Properties of Co-ordination Compounds (Werner's Law , Sidgwik's Theory , basic definitions) #IUPAC Nomenclature #Valence Bond Theory & Crystal Field Theory #Prediction of Structure based on VBT & CFT . #Isomerism in Complex Compounds #Applications Halogen Derivatives of Alkanes & Haloarenes # Theory Questions ## Preparations & Chemical Reactions ## Sequence Reactions ## Optical Isomerism ## SN1 and SN2 Mechanisms ## Properties and Uses Alcohols , Phenols & Ethers # Theory Questions ## Preparations & Chemical Reactions ## Sequence Reactions ## Optical Isomerism ## SN1 and SN2 Mechanisms ## Properties and Uses Aldehydes , Ketones & Carboxylic Acids # Theory Questions ## Preparations & Chemical Reactions ## Sequence Reactions ## Optical Isomerism ## SN1 and SN2 Mechanisms ## Properties and Uses Compounds containing Nitrogen # Theory Questions ## Preparations & Chemical Reactions ## Sequence Reactions ## Optical Isomerism ## SN1 and SN2 Mechanisms ## Properties and Uses Biomolecules Theory Questions # Carbohydrates # Preparation & Reactions of Glucose # Monosaccharides , disaccharides and trisaccharides # Proteins & Structure # Hormones , Enzymes & Vitamins (Short Topics) # Fats # Nucleic Acids - RNA & DNA Polymers # Theory Questions ## Clasification of Polymers ## Structures of all Polymers ## Monomer to Polymer reactions ## Physical Properties and Uses Chemistry in Everyday Life #Classification of Drugs #Mechanism of Drugs #Types of Drugs with examples and their structures #Chemicals used in preservation of food , examples and their structures #Soaps and Detergents : Mechanism and types Category:Chemistry Revision